


little talks

by littleb0d



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/pseuds/littleb0d
Summary: self indulgent howince schmoop, set during series one





	little talks

Vince was not lonely without Howard Moon, no siree. He was just used to him being glued to his side and now there was a distinct lack of him around the zoo. It just felt weird… and empty ever since he started hanging out with his new jazzy friends. He told all of these thoughts to Naboo, hoping for some good ol’ shamanic wisdom.

He raised a knowing eyebrow, “Sounds like you’re jealous, Vince.”  
“I am not!” he squeaked.  
The eyebrow went higher, and with further implications.  
“Oh, shuddup! I do not fancy him. He’s not even my type, he looks like a bleedin’ geography teacher half the time.”  
“And the other half?”  
Vince went remembered how rugged and dishevelled Howard had looked when they were in the jungle. And after that there was the jazz incident and… oh no. This was not happening, this was just simple platonic affection. He was just appreciating the aesthetics here, and the way Howard’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, and his big northern hands and and and…  
“Alright, I guess,” he said aloud.  
“I can read minds, you nit.”  
“Oh.”  
“You should probably tell him.”  
“Right.”

Vince dashed off in a flustered blur.


End file.
